New New England
New New England is the world in which Lovecraft League Champions takes place. Nature of the Region New New England is a "ghost continent" with strong connections to the Northern Atlantic coast of North America. It has no definite location on Earth; it exists in some other plane that archaeologists and cartographers have not yet been able to identify. One cannot reach New New England on purpose, but is rather "called" there by the whims of chance or some cruel force unknown. Ships crossing the Atlantic to the Americas will be lost at sea in great storms, only to find themselves reaching a new coast they mistakenly believe to be their intended destination. They are soon, however, brought up to speed by those already there (if they're not killed by the local wildlife first). People can also be transported to New New England by getting lost in the woods of New England when the stars are right, or, in rare cases, by performing certain rituals. They usually don't make it, though. History Origins Nobody knows why New New England came into being, or how long ago, but it appears to have been seen pre-human visitation by intelligent beings at some point, as evidenced by runes across the land. Indian Settlement Various Native Americans, primarily Wampanoag and other Massachusett Indians, were the first to settle the region. Though many single travelers were killed by wild thulhu, eventually a large hunting party reached the continent, and managed to establish an inland foothold. After rescuing a small group of lost squaws (and with them, the chance for a sustainable population), they founded Foggy Village. Foggy Village remained the only human settlement on the continent for several decades, gradually swelling the population by rescuing other lost Indians and NNE-born children. When it was discovered that children could train thulhu, they began raising some as warriors. After scouts discovered viable routes, several colonist groups set out to found new settlements in other areas. Foggy Village remained the center of civilization for some time, but eventually differences of opinion between the Oxefeather and Snipperwapper clans led most of the more warlike villagers to leave and found a new tribe elsewhere. European Settlement While nearly all of the Indians who reached NNE did so by getting lost in the woods, European settlers found their way to the coast while trying to reach the New World on Earth. Given the wild stories many of them had heard about the New World, not all of them at first realized that the land they reached was not their intended destination. The first white settlement, Smithston, was founded by John Smith's company near modern-day Dukesport. While the colonists did not expect the danger of thulhu, they were perfectly able to defend themselves using gunpowder weapons they had brought with them from England, and Smithston was strong. Smith himself opened trade negotiations with a local Indian tribe, and gave the natives guns in exchange with some natural tonics and herbs related to the unusual wildlife. At some point tensions rose between Smithston and a local Snipperwapper tribe, and the Europeans came under attack from a group of Indian thulhu warriors. They were able to dispatch the attacking force with gunpowder weapons, but saw just how dangerous humans could be when commanding thulhu. Witch Hunts Alliance After most witches had been eliminated, the European leaders saw the danger of thulhu-related knowledge, but recognized that the Indians had been able to control this knowledge and use it for good. In order to share knowledge and build ties between cultures, the Muskratonic University was founded as a communal place of higher learning. Modern civilization Towns/Cities, routes, and other locations Towns and cities (we think) *Blotton *Tharnath *Colour City (definitely a city) *G'dharn *A'bbyville *Dukesport *Alaozar Point *Fungadale *Britchester *Zath *Silver Key Cove (definitely a town) *Equinox *Sanwich *Cold Mountain Village *Nameless Harbour *Armitage *New Sunnich *Sharnoth Reef *Celephain *Krissa *Waite's Point *Otisburg Bodies of Water *Skai Creek *Lake Gali *Carcosa Bay *Muskratonic River Other places and stuff *Ultraborea, the Cold Waste *Alhazred Pass *Mount Antarcticos *Tanorian Hills *Maven's Beach *Cape Calaeno *The House of the Olaus Worm *Cold Mountain *Temple Rock *Enchanted Groves *Muskratonic Valley *Muskratonic University *Merciless Hill *Bal-Soggoth *The Plateau of Ming *Shudde Mall *Cape Dagon *Ramswood Geography Location.png Ecology New New England's primary inland biome is temperate deciduous forest. However, being a strange land, there are two main exceptions to this: Ultraborea, a cold waste, in the northwest, and the Plateau of Ming, a desert plateau, in the southwest. The region has a humid continental climate, with warm summers and cold, snowy winters. It is also prone to strong coastal storms year-round and blizzards in winter. Nature is basically similar to that of Earth's New England, with slightly worse extreme weather conditions and the presence of thulhu everywhere. While thulhu do behave similarly to normal animals in most cases, in regards to diet, they seem to not need as much food as their size would dictate, and prefer human souls and marrow to any physical food. Politics and regional organizations The primary government of New New England is a confederation of independent city and town governments, created primarily to protect trade interests and travelers between towns, as well as to allow for law enforcement across the entire region. The governing body of the confederation is a council of member states located in Nameless Harbor. The New New England dollar is universally accepted across the region, and is produced by mints in Nameless Harbor and Fungadale. There are no tariffs on trade between towns in the confederation. Law enforcement is usually performed by local bodies, though records of criminal processing are transmitted by wire to headquarters in Nameless Harbor. Every regional police department is staffed by a Constable Carly, who, while not the only member of the police force, is likely to be primary officer player characters meet. The Lovecraft League is the only Pokéthulhu cult recognized by the confederation as legally able to battle thulhu. It is (usually) legal to herd, hunt, or otherwise use thulhu, battling is strictly limited to official members of the league. Category:Places